Important People
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Parce qu'il y a des gens qui donne un sens à votre vie. UA. Sasunaru


**Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais à l'auteur original de « Naruto »**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Titre : Important People**

**Genre : Romance **

**Couples : Sasunaru**

**Note de l'auteur : Donc c'est un UA, et je recherche une bêta reader toute proposition et donc bienvenue, merci. **

Quand on y regarde de plus près, la vie n'est qu'un enchevêtrement de gens, plus ou moins importants, de vies qui s'entrelacent, de sentiments et d'incohérences. Souvent on se sent seul, beaucoup ont peur de cela, d'autres trouvent la solitude apaisante. Mais parmi tous ces gens que l'on côtoie, un jour, on rencontre une personne qui donne un sens à notre vie, une personne qui restera gravée dans notre mémoire, qui changera notre vie. Quand on a trouvé cette personne, on ne perçoit plus la présence des autres, seule cette personne importe et que l'on soit entouré ou non, si elle n'est pas présente, on se sent seul, terriblement seul et là, la solitude devient oppressante, lourde, insupportable …

**OoO**

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis en première L au « Lycée de La Feuille » de Konoha. Beaucoup ont été étonné du fait que j'aille au lycée, il faut dire que je passe pour le perturbateur de service mais derrière cette façade, il y a mon côté penseur, rêveur et ma passion dévorante, presque dérangeante, pour l'écriture. Je suis un philosophe qui refuse d'accepter ce qu'il est et qui, pour oublier cela et le faire oublier aux autres surtout, fait le pitre, selon mes professeurs. Cela fonctionne pour l'instant, seuls mes professeurs savent pour mon talent parce que je ne peux pas décemment leur cacher alors que dès que j'ai un stylo en main, les mots s'inscrivent sans que je puisse ne serai-ce qu'esquiver un geste pour m'en empêcher. Mon meilleur ami, Kiba, le sait aussi car un jour, il m'a pris mon carnet, où j'écris tous mes textes, et il les a lu. Ce carnet ne me quitte jamais et j'écris dedans dès que l'inspiration vient, c'est-à-dire assez souvent. J'ai peu d'amis en dehors de Kiba. Sakura, que j'ai cru aimer par le passé, m'apprécie assez malgré le fait qu'elle pense que je suis trop immature. Hinata, qui est profondément amoureuse de moi, malgré sa douceur et sa gentillesse, ne sera jamais pour moi qu'une bonne amie. Il y a aussi Shikamaru, Chôji, Lee et Ino. Ino et Sakura sont toutes deux folles de Sasuke Uchiwa : mon plus grand rival. Il a des bonnes notes partout et a toujours des notes presque similaires aux miennes en écriture. Je le déteste, entres autres, pour cette raison. De plus, il ne sourit jamais, un vrai glaçon. Il parle peu, ne rit pas et ne semble aimer personne. Il a aussi un air suffisant qui semble vouloir dire « Je suis le meilleur » le rendant encore plus antipathique à mes yeux.

**OoO**

Deux Septembre. Premier jour de cours. Une seule prière : ne pas avoir Uchiwa dans ma classe. Je me dirige vers mon premier cours. ECJS ? C'est quoi cette merde ?! Et en demi-groupe en plus. Alors D116. Voilà ! J'entre dans la salle où seule une jeune femme brune est assise. La prof' sans aucun doute. Je m'installe à côté de la fenêtre et du radiateur. La salle se remplis lentement. Shikamaru s'installe avec Lee devant moi. Tout le monde semble avoir pris place. Personne à côté de moi. La prof' se lève. Soudain la porte s'ouvre à la volée et Sasuke Uchiwa apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je reste bouche bée. Il s'excuse auprès de la prof' qui lui dit de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je la détaille un instant, assez petite, de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et de grands yeux bleu gris. Elle nous lance un grand sourire avant de prendre la parole :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Setsuko Nakajima et je serais votre professeur d'ECJS. Donc l'ECJS est une nouvelle matière qui vient tout juste d'être ajoutée au programme. Au cours de l'année, par groupe de deux, vous travaillerez sur un sujet choisi au hasard parmi ceux écrits au tableau. Pour les groupes, ne vous connaissant pas assez, vous serez avec votre voisin. »

Je crois que je vais défaillir. Travailler avec Uchiwa ?! Elle se sent bien ?!

« Bien, je vais passez entre les rangs et vous piocherez dans la corbeille un bout de papier. »

Tandis qu'elle se déplace entre les rangs, des exclamations de joies et d'insatisfactions retentissent. Elle arrive enfin à notre hauteur. Uchiwa pioche un papier le lis et me le tend. Je le prend avec soin et le déplie lentement : « L'homosexualité ». La nouvelle m'assomme. Je vais passer toute l'année à travailler avec Sasuke Uchiwa sur l'homosexualité ?! J'y crois pas. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, c'est ça ? Je sens une douleur sur mon bras. Uchiwa vient de me pincer. Il m'adresse un rictus ironique et murmure doucement :

« Et non, tu ne rêves pas Uzumaki. »

Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais. Nakajima-sensei me lance un regard surpris puis retourne s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle nous annonce que nous devons tout d'abord essayer d'en savoir plus sur notre partenaire et que ça nous aidera à mener à bien ce projet. Je me tourne lentement vers l'Uchiwa et lui dit simplement :

« Naruto Uzumaki. Dix-sept ans. Et c'est tout.

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Dix-sept ans. »

Le silence s'installe alors puis une feuille se retrouve déposé devant nous. Je m'en empare. Une série de questions à poser à son partenaire. Je commence sérieusement à douter de l'état mental de Nakajima-sensei. Je commence :

« Ta couleur préféré ?

- Bleu.

- Frères et sœurs ?

- Un frère.

- Animaux ?

- Non.

- A moi. Orange, non, un chat.

- Parents ?

- Décédés.

- Pareil. »

J'ai un point commun avec Uchiwa ?! Ce n'est pas possible. Je nage en plein délire. Sa voix froide me ramène à terre :

« La cloche a sonné, dobe. »

Je rassemble mes affaires en silence et me dirige vers la sortie. Les cours d'ECJS vont être long, cela ne fait aucun doute. Les cours de la matinée passent lentement et enfin la sonnerie libératrice sonne et nous fonçons avec toute la bande au parc près du lycée pour manger. Sakura me demande mine de rien :

« Alors comme ça tu es assez avec Sasuke-kun en ECJS, Naruto ?

- Oui mais non, je ne t'aiderais pas à le brancher.

- Oh s'il te plaît Naruto. Soit sympas.

- Bon, je veux bien faire un effort et lui demander s'il t'aime bien mais c'est tout, ok ?

- Merci beaucoup ! »

Elle se jette sur moi et me sers dans ses bras, heureuse de savoir que bientôt elle saura ce que Uchiwa pense d'elle. Je trouve ça stupide mais je le garde pour moi. Shikamaru qui vient d'apprendre la nouvelle et connaissant le fait que j'exècre Uchiwa dit juste un « Galère … » compatissant. Kiba me dit d'un ton réconfortant : » T'inquiètes pas c'est qu'une heure par semaine. ». Ino me demande la même chose que Sakura. Et les autres semblent s'en foutre. Nous continuons à manger en silence. Puis nous rendons en cours. Les cours passent doucement. La sonnerie retentit enfin et je m'élance vers la sortie. Soudain je sens une main me retenir. Je me tourne. Uchiwa. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là ?

« La prof' d'ECJS a dit qu'il fallait commencer le plus vite possible notre dossier.

- Et ?

- Mercredi après les cours tu viens chez moi.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais venir chez toi ?

- J'en ai aussi peu envie que toi. Alors s'il te plaît, Uzumaki, fais pas ton gamin et viens. »

Il me relâche et s'éloigne tranquillement. Il rêve ou quoi l'Uchiwa ?! Aller chez lui ? Jamais de la vie.

**OoO**

Je sais pas comment il a réussi à me convaincre mais me voilà en compagnie d'Uchiwa qui me dirige jusqu'à son appartement. Nous montons les escaliers jusqu'au 9ème étage. Il ouvre la porte et je pénètre dans son grand appartement.

« Tu vis seul ? »

Il hoche la tête positivement. J'observe les murs blancs et impersonnels. Une guitare électrique est posée dans un coin. Je le questionne :

« Tu joues de la guitare ?

- …

- Moi aussi j'en joue. Je peux ?

- …

- Ok. Je prends ça comme un oui.

- Pas touche, Uzumaki. »

Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'instrument, il est apparu devant moi et me barre désormais le passage. Drôlement rapide ce gars. Il me demande de le suivre et m'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre. Un ordinateur dernier cri trône sur son bureau. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de la sienne. Je m'exécute et nous commençons à travailler. Au bout d'un moment, je me stoppe et lui demande rougissant :

« Et toi ?

- Et moi quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu es homosexuel ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Bah … Euh … C'est que … Sakura-chan m'a demandé de … »

Soudain, je sens quelque chose de doux sur mes lèvres. Ce malade est entrain de m'embrasser. Il retire ses lèvres des miennes et dit simplement :

« Ca répond à ta question ?

- Euh … Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- A ton avis ?

- Tu es gay ?

- Non, je t'ai embrassé parce que j'ai cru que t'étais une fille. Réplique-t-il ironiquement.

- Ah ok.

- Et toi ?

- Euh, je sais pas.

- Tu sais pas ? Et bien si tu veux je peux t'aider à savoir.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

- C'est simple, je t'embrasse et si tu ressens quelque chose d'autre que du dégoût ça veux dire que t'es gay. »

Il a fumé quoi l'Uchiwa ?! Il me dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Je m'apprête à refuser quand soudain je m'entends répondre :

« Ok.

- Bien, j'y vais. »

Il approche doucement son visage du mien et pose sa main sur ma nuque. Je me sens rougir tandis que ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes. Le baiser est doux, tendre et … j'aime ça. J'en suis totalement déstabilisé. Le baiser se termine et sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi je m'enfuis. J'ai déjà embrassé des filles, mais là embrasser Sasuke c'était … mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Pourtant j'aime les filles. Enfin je crois. Et puis je le déteste. C'est pas normal ce qui m'arrive. Je m'appuis contre un mur tandis que mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine. Je porte mes doigts à mes lèvres et me remémore la sensation des siennes sur les miennes.

**OoO**

Je n'ai pas reparlé à Uchiwa depuis ce qui s'est passé chez lui. Sakura n'a pas arrêté de me harceler avec Ino pour savoir ce qu'il pense d'elles. J'ai fini par leur répondre qu'il été gay. Sur le coup j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais au final elles ont juste demandé si elle pouvait être un peu tranquille. Pour pleurer sûrement. Demain, il y a cours d'ECJS. J'ai envie de sécher mais si je le fais mon tuteur risque de me supprimer le droit de vivre seul.

**OoO**

ECJS. Une heure entière, coincé avec Sasuke Uchiwa qui est gay et qui m'a embrassé. Est-ce qu'il y a une situation plus gênante ?! Oui, il semblerait vu qu'Uchiwa vient de poser sa main sur ma cuisse mine de rien. Il s'approche de mon oreille et me murmure d'une voix … suave ?!

« Alors, c'était comment ? Tu t'es enfui sans me le dire. »

Il n'y a pas de sarcasmes dans sa voix, peut être un léger reproche. Je crois que je rougis. Il continu d'une voix douce :

« Il ne faut pas avoir honte Naruto. Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé. »

Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! Est-ce qu'il vient de dire qu'il a aimé m'embrasser ? Je crois que je suis encore plus rouge qu'avant, si c'est possible.

« Bien, si tu ne veux pas répondre, je suppose que c'est parce que tu n'as pas aimé et que tu ne veux pas me vexer. Dommage. »

Tant mieux, qu'il croit ça, au moins il me fichera la paix. Soudain, je me rappelle du baiser et je répond sans réfléchir, sur l'impulsion du moment :

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas aimé que je ne répond pas.

- Tu as aimé ? il me sourit victorieux.

- Au moins autant que toi.

- Ce soir, chez moi, après les cours. Ok, Naruto ?

- Ok, Uchi … Sasuke. »

Nous continuons de travailler. Sasuke a laissé sa main sur ma cuisse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir. Enfin si, mais la seule raison plausible me fait peur.

**OoO**

La journée passe à une vitesse hallucinante puis enfin nous allons jusqu'à son appartement. Il ouvre la porte et me laisse entrer. Puis soudain, je me sens plaqué au mur tandis que ses lèvres ravagent les miennes. Je le repousse doucement.

« C'est un peu trop rapide. Il y a à peine deux jours, je croyais te haïr. Alors là, tu vois …

- Je comprends.

- Tu veux bien me jouer un peu de guitare, s'il te plaît ? »

Il hoche la tête et se dirige vers l'instrument. La soirée se déroule tranquillement. Nous apprenons à nous connaître. Puis le soir vient. Il cuisine des onigrinis pour nous deux. Je commence à trouver qu'il est vraiment sympa quand on lui enlève toutes ses couches de mépris. Je l'observe accoudé au bar. Il relève la tête du plan de travail et me fait un doux sourire. Il s'approche et m'embrasse doucement.

« Pour quelle occasion ?

- Tu étais adorable.

- Merci. »

Encore une fois, je me mets à rougir tandis qu'il retourne à son plan de travail. Nous mangeons tranquillement, sans nous presser. Je ne regrette plus d'être venu. Nous avons fini de manger. Il est vingt-deux heures. L'heure pour moi de partir. Je commence à me diriger vers la porte quand soudain, je sens ses bras encercler ma taille et sa voix murmure à mon oreille :

« Reste à la maison cette nuit, s'il te plaît. »

Je me tourne vers lui et dépose mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Je romps le baiser.

« Ok, je dors où ? »

Il ne me répond pas et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Il s'assoit sur son lit et m'indique de faire de même. Je lui demande confus :

« Ensemble ? »

Il acquiesce en silence. Je n'ai jamais dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il me sourit doucement, je lui rends son sourire avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

« Merci de m'avoir invité.

- Merci d'avoir accepté. »

Je n'ai pas de pyjama, il m'en prête un et nous allons nous changer chacun notre tour dans sa salle de bain. Puis nous nous glissons dans les draps. Je me blottis contre lui et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Je me sens si bien contre lui et doucement je m'endors.

**OoO**

La lumière du soleil me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et ne reconnaît pas mon plafond lézardé. Je sens aussi une présence près de moi, une présence qui m'enserre la taille. Je me tourne et … Sasuke ! Je reste un temps surpris, puis tous les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Je me blottis un peu plus contre Sasuke et me rendors.

**OoO**

« Bouge toi, Naruto !!! On a plus de trois heures de retards ! »

J'émerge doucement du sommeil, me tourne ma tête vers le réveil qui indique ... onze heures douze ?! Merde ! J'avais totalement oublié qu'on avait cours. Je me lève, m'habille en vitesse, chope Sasuke pars la main et l'entraîne à ma suite tandis que je traverse la ville en courant pour arriver au lycée. Dans les couloirs vides de l'établissement, nous croisons Nakajima-sensei qui nous adresse un sourire amusé en voyant nos mains liées. Nous continuons à courir. La cloche vient de sonner. B001. Nous voilà devant la salle. Tout le monde semble être à l'intérieur. Nous frappons à la porte. Le prof' nous dit d'entrer. Nous entrons et c'est quand j'entends les cris de surprises et de désespoir que je me rends compte que je tiens toujours la main de Sasuke. Je la lâche et me met à piquer un fard.

**OoO**

Pause de midi. Sasuke a insisté pour manger avec moi et mes amis. Nous voilà donc installer l'un à côté de l'autre entouré de nos amis qui nous regardent comme si nous étions des bêtes de foires. Sakura et Ino ont préféré ne pas rester. Sasuke garde sa main dans la mienne et ne semble pas vouloir la lâcher. Les autres posent des questions plus ou moins incongrues sur notre relation et ils semblent vouloir tous les détails croustillants. Je préfère rester évasif. Ces moments ne concernent que moi et Sasuke et je veux les garder pour nous. Ils prennent plutôt bien la nouvelle. Ils semblent même heureux pour moi. Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que l'on va super bien ensemble et que je parais heureux. C'est vrai, je suis heureux. La simple présence de Sasuke à mes côtés me rend heureux. Kiba qui semble le plus enthousiaste demande malicieusement :

« Tu serais pas amoureux, Naruto ? »

Je pique un fard monumental. Et baisse les yeux. Amoureux ? Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais … Peut être … Je repense à lui et mon cœur s'affole. Sûrement … Je détaille son visage.

« Oui. »

Sasuke attrape mon menton et me fait me tourner vers lui et avec tendresse, il m'embrasse. Je sens mon cœur explosé dans ma poitrine quand il me murmure à l'oreille pour que personne n'entende « Moi aussi. Je t'aime, Naruto. », Les gars nous demandent si ça va arriver souvent qu'on s'embrasse. Je sourit et leur répond que de toutes façons on allait y aller. J'entraîne Sasuke à ma suite dans les couloirs et trouve un coin tranquille. Je l'embrasse passionnément. Le plaquant au passage contre le mur. A bout de souffle, je brise le baiser et cale ma tête contre son cou. Ses bras encerclent ma taille. Je me sens si bien. Si serein.

« Je t'aime, Sasuke.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il relève mon visage et de nouveau ravit mes lèvres. Et au moment où nos lèvres se rejoignent, je comprends enfin que maintenant je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui.

**Alors ? J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, avec des petites pannes d'inspiration mais moi j'aime bien et vous ? **

**Bisous à tous,**

**Seb' (Qui veux absolument être bilingue).**


End file.
